Talk:Tips
Food choice: Milk, it does a body good. Milk is your best food choice throughout the game. Lets crunch numbers: Goat Milk, 600 Kcal/liter, 89% water. So lets say, for example, that an average person needs 2,000 Kcal/day and 2L of water/day. If they drink nothing but goat milk, they'll consume 3.33L of goat milk to get their 2k Kcals. But that 3.33L is 89% water so they also gain 2.97L. They only need 2L of water per day, so they can get away with drinking nothing but Goat Milk and that meets both their food AND water requirements. Lets look at Cow Milk. They can drink 3.03L of Cow milk which, additionally, supplies 2.70L of water. Now sheep's milk is high enough in calories that you actually need additional water to supplement since it takes fewer liters of it to satisfy your hunger and the water percentage in that lesser quantity of milk doesn't exceed your 2L/day water requirement. You'll drink 2.11L of sheep milk which yields 1.87L of water, meaning you require an additional 0.13L of water/day. So, You need 3.33Lof Goat Milk, 3.03L of Cow Milk, or 1.87L of Sheep Milk + 0.13L of water (2L total liquid) per day. Compare that to, say, Goat Meat. Goat meat is 1950 Kcal and 40% water. So, you need to consume 1.03 kg of goat meat/day which, additionally, provides 0.41L of water. You still need an additional 1.59L of water bringing the total weight of food and liquid to 2.62kg. So 2kg of sheep's milk+water vs 2.62kg of goat meat+water per day. And Goat Meat is the most weight-efficient, but still commonly available foodstuff, available. Even the cheeses can't top sheep's milk. So, to break the whole continuum of "common foods" down, with emphasis on Milk: Sheep Milk > Cheese > Goat Meat/Lamb > Cow Milk > Beef/Jeroba > Goat Milk > Insects Additionally, because Cow Milk and goat Milk over-supply on water, they are better at rationing than the rest. Using our average daily req. from the above examples, you could cut someone down to 70% daily food req on Goat Milk, or 80% on Cow Milk and they still have all the water they need for the day. But wait, you might say, what about container weight?. Liquids need to be carried in containers and containers have weight which reduces the efficiency of Milk somewhat, compared to non-liquid foods. That 3.33L of Goat Milk requires a small jerrican (we'll ignore glass bottles, for reasons) to hold it. That's an additional 1.5 kg per 5L of liquid. It's worse for sheep's milk because both the milk and water need separate containers. So, lets factor it all out. 1.87 * 1.3 = 2.43 average kg of milk+container plus 0.17 for the water and its container yields 2.6kg combined weight of milk, water, and containers for each per day; a bit more to account for needing the full weight of a container regardless of how little liquid it holds. By comparison, Goat Meat would require 3.10kg/day, meat, water, and water jug. And this is using a small jerrican, the second least weight-efficient container in the game. Only the cheeses can beat milk when you factor in container weight and, even then, not by much. Cow cheese (least weight/efficient cheese) only beats sheep-milk using small jerricans by 3% and that will get smaller and smaller as you use more weight-efficient containers. So, in summary, if you're going for a total weight-efficient food, Sheep's Milk is your best choice. If you're looking to ration food, Cow Milk at 80% rations or Goat Milk at 70% rations is best.